Under the Bridge
by Billy Rose
Summary: Songfic, I guess. I have no idea what else to add, other than it's SakuraTemari.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or it's characters - I'm just borrowing them. I also don't own the song "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

**Warning:** Femslash themes be here. If you don't like it don't read it. Also, I haven't seen the show in a while and the chars will probably be OOC. Just felt like sharing.

**Summary:** Songfic, I guess. I have no idea what else to add, other than it's Sakura/Temari.

**A/N:** Dear god it's been a long time since I've put anything up. I'm sorry to subject anyone who reads this fic to my shoddy work, I really am. Also, this is my first Naruto fic, so I'd be glad to have ya'll let me know if it's acceptable or not. This is what happens when I focus nearly all my time on RP'ing, so what can I do? Anyway, go ahead and read if you feel like it.

* * *

Sakura's hair whirled around her face, whipped around by the savage storm that raged about her. Rain slammed at her in buckets, and she was soaked to the bone. If it hadn't been for the wind most of her hair would have been as plastered to her as her clothes were. She shivered involuntarily, wondering for the hundredth time that night why she was still here, why she hadn't given in and gone back to her lover's warm arms already.

She knew why, though. Her lover's warm arms were closed to her, just as her soul was. It seemed as though she was always giving to the blonde and receiving nothing in return.

The pink haired nin sighed, and another tear trailed down her cheek only to become lost in the rivers of rain dripping off her. _'She didn't even care..'_

* * *

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like I don't have a partner_

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Damn it, get out of my way!" Sakura yelled at Temari. Temari glared at her, refusing to budge from her position in front of the door. "Look, I have to do this, alright? Naruto needs me-"

"Naruto needs to have his head examined - the man is a complete baka if he thinks he can bring Uchiha back, and I won't have him dragging you off with him."

Sakura snorted angrily before turning and clenching her fists. She waited a moment before tightening her grip on her bag and shoving Temari away from the door, moving so quickly and unexpectedly it caught the former Suna-nin by suprise.

"Sakura," Temari said angrily. "If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back..."

Sakura paused before grabbing the handle and walking determinedly away. If she had looked back at Temari instead of just leaving, she would have seen the pleading look behind the anger in those green eyes.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like my only friend_

_Is the city I live in_

_The city of angels_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

* * *

_Present_

Sakura had no idea why she had chosen to pick such a rotten day to walk away, other than today was the day Naruto had decided to go searching again. She wished she had at least thought to pack something to protect against the rain, but she wasn't about to go back and grab something. Sakura's pride just wouldn't allow it, couldn't allow her to go back. It would be like admitting defeat, like showing to Temari that she couldn't be without her.

* * *

_I drive on her streets_

_'Cause she's my companion_

_I walk through her hills_

_'Cause she knows who I am_

* * *

_Earlier_

Sakura had walked through Konohagakure listlessly, having nothing better to do for a while and wanting to calm down before meeting with Naruto. The rain had started around the park, as she had passed under the bridge there. She had rested there for a moment, leaning against the stone until the coldness had seeped into her bones. Her mood was all the more rotten after that, and decided to just continue wandering

* * *

_She sees my good deeds_

_And she kisses me windy_

_I never worry_

_Now that is a lie_

* * *

As she walked, Sakura reflected on her and Temari's relationship. Every time the former representative of the sand village went out on a mission, or back to her own village Sakura had worried. Every time she expected to be brought news third hand of how Temari, though a very skilled warrior, was slain on a simple excursion.

It was this worry that had prompted the older woman to move permanently to Konoha, and to allow Sakura to expose their relationship. Sakura had been thrilled to death then, in complete awe that Temari would do something like that just because she worried.

* * *

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

* * *

Sakura laughed bitterly, but the sound was drowned out by the incessant drumming of rain against the ground. _'I was so naive back then... so easy to please...'_ Sakura silently vowed never to be taken in by such actions as that again, since the way Temari was now didn't show she'd do anything like that again.

* * *

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

* * *

Sakura's heart constricted painfully when she reached the highest point in Konohagakure. This was the sight of her and Temari's first kiss when they had outed themselves. It had been magical - Sakura's heart felt fit to burst at the happiness she had felt.

It seemed as if the town was full of reminders of them, and Sakura briefly was glad that she'd be able to go with Naruto on this trip. She figured once she got away from everything she knew for a while she could start to move on and heal.

* * *

_It's hard to believe_

_That there's nobody out there_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I'm all alone_

* * *

Sakura had spotted Naruto heading for the town's gates and rushed to meet him.

"Naruto!" He paused and turned to greet her, a somewhat surprised look on his face. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was soaked through as well.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked, noting her bag silently.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you." She looked even more concerned when he sighed heavily.

"Sakura-chan..." he started. "You can't come with me."

"Wh-what?" she stammered, completely thrown off. "Why can't I?"

"Because you have more ties here than I do. All your friends are here - your **life** is here, Sakura. I know you, you can't just drop everything to go looking for Sasuke. I'm sorry, Sakura." He looked genuinely sorry, before turning to go. He turned and waved before the gates closed on him, and she returned the gesture weakly.

She stood there a few moments, shivering in the cold and staring at the door. Then she turned and headed back to the highest point in town again.

* * *

_At least I have her love_

_The city she loves me_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

* * *

Sakura dropped her bag when she reached her destination, taking a few heavy steps before wrapping her arms around herself. Tears coursed down her face as she realized she had nowhere else to turn - nowhere to go but back to Temari.

Ino, Choji and Shika were off on a mission and wouldn't be back for a week, Hinata was off getting extra training with Kurenai in the Forest of Death. Shino... Sakura didn't feel comfortable enough around Shino to ask to stay the night. Tenten was living with Neji now, and Kiba was living with Rock Lee.

* * *

_Present_

Sakura was seriously considering dropping in on Rock Lee and Kiba for the night when she felt a pair of familiar arms encircle her waist. She stiffened, but melted under the warm lips that caressed her neck.

"You're going to catch your death out here, baka..." Temari teased lovingly into Sakura's ear, her warm breath making the medi-nin realize how cold she actually was.

"I'll be fine," she said curtly, causing Temari to sigh heavily.

"I didn't mean what I said, ok? I don't want you to go." She tightened her hold around Sakura's waist and buried her face in the girl's neck. "Come home, baby..."

"Why should I?" Sakura demanded. "Why should I go home with you when you don't even care either way about me?" Sakura turned in Temari's embrace, making the blonde pull her head back reluctantly.

Temari shook her head and kissed Sakura's forehead with a smirk. "You baka - I love you. You know that. Why else would I have gone out looking for you after you left? We'll probably both catch a cold from this...," she observed with a short laugh.

Sakura noticed that Temari was indeed as drenched as she was, and looked up at Temari wonderingly. The next time Temari prodded her to come back home, Sakura didn't resist, realizing she had been foolish running away from her girlfriend like that. She snuggled into the blonde when Temari slung an arm about her shoulders and used the other hand to carry Sakura's bag. _'It felt good to be home,'_ she reflected dreamily.

* * *

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all that way_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Is where I drew some blood_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I could not get enough_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Forgot about my love_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I gave my life away_


End file.
